Soldier
by Luffoverhate
Summary: How do you make the perfect soldier?  You Poke...  You Prod...  You Experiment...    Slight Saku/Kaka. Rated M to be safe.


**Please read:**

**Sorry if you have read this before. I deleted all of my stories half a year ago do to certain circumstances but I'm back now. :) I hope those of you that are new to my work enjoy, and old followers I promise there will be a new piece in the next few days ;)**

Inspiration struck me so I wrote this today. Hope you enjoy it.

I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I make no profit from this and only due it to amuse myself and others.

.

..

…

..

.

_How do you make the perfect soldier?_

Her back was stiff against the cool metal of her chair. Long pink locks had been cut down to almost nothing, her short hair barely tickling the base of her neck. The room was quiet and darkness had engulfed her frozen figure.

_You poke._

The lights were bright enough to sting her eyes as they flicked on, bouncing of the clean white walls of the room to shine harder. Dull emerald eyes caught the gleam of the glass window before her.

_You prod._

Seven girls sat equally as petrified in their chairs to her right. Eight men squared their shoulders to her left. They were all so afraid, but they would never admit it. Their years of training taught them other wise.

Some where behind the long glass panel she could spot an orange jacket, she could make out a ruffle of silver hair, and the gleam of her sensei's favorite necklace. Somewhere beside Naruto a lone tear fell from the corner of her best friend;' eye. But she couldn't meet Ino's intense gaze. She couldn't meet any of them.

_You experiment. _

She wanted to squirm at the sound of briefcase being opened on the small silver table beside her. Sixteen clicks went of simultaneously as each doctor prepared themselves. She wanted to ignore the reassuring squeeze to her shoulder from a random doctor she had worked with before their destiny was truly realized.

.

..

…

..

.

"_Uchiha, Itachi's body has been recovered from a battle." Tsunade spoke softly. _

_The windows of her office were left hanging open, the gentle summer breeze Sakura loved so much rolling in to blow her long bangs from her face. She had so many questions to ask. Was Sasuke there? What did that have to do with her and her alone? _

_They were the only two inside the tiny office, Sakura having been lead there by a group of masked ANBU. She had been afraid of what was going on, the emotionless fox of Naruto's mask unable to answer her pleading eyes._

"_Why am I here Hokage-sama?"_

_The long sigh that fell from the older woman's lips was never a good sign. She had learned this after many years of following this woman like a shadow, trying her best to absorb every bit of information she gave and learn all the skills being passed to her._

"_He was found only a sort while after his death. Due to this the medical research department has been able to save some of his organs in order to be used for research."_

_A lump formed in Sakura's throat as she listened to her teacher. "What organs Hokage-sama?"_

"_His eyes…" The blonde pinched her nose gently before looking back up at the girl. "The council has already decided on what to do…"_

Them she could look in the eyes; those old prudish men sitting directly in the center of the onlookers, nodding their heads at the first doctor so that he may begin the process. It was a wretched vote that had many people crying in its wake.

They were going to try and extract the bloodline limit from the dead Uchiha's eyes. The subjects to receive the treatment were chosen for various reasons. Some, like Sai who sat only a few seats down from her, where chosen for their high pain tolerance and ability to withstand torture. Some were chosen for their faster healing rates and their preexisting bloodlines. Sakura was chosen for her high level charka control.

Tsunade had fought with all her might for her student to be left from the cruel clutches of this experiment. She had tried to find any reason for the elders to see the girl as flawed for their purposes, but her outstanding charka control had set her name in stone on their list of patients.

At the end of the line a doctor began this little experiment. Different amounts of this blood concoction would be used on each person. They had no idea what the effect would be or what the consequences of their actions may unleash. They only cared about making their perfect soldiers.

.

..

…

..

.

"_It isn't fair." Naruto muttered bitterly over his fifth cup of sake. His eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep and the taste of bile never left his throat these days. _

"_The lives of Ninja are rarely fair," Kakashi tried to stay strong. He tried to hold onto the wisdom that made him their superior, clung to it as if it would really make things all better. _

"_I think I'm done for the night." Sakura finally whispered, standing shakily from the barstool. She didn't want to hear them wallowing over her death when it hadn't even happened yet. She didn't want to think that the next time they were here words like 'remember when Sakura…' and 'Sakura always…'. _

_She didn't want to already acknowledge her own unraveling. _

"_Let me walk you." Kakashi stated rather than asked, his arm wrapping around her waist as he helped slide her own over his shoulders. They hobbled in this measly way to his apartment, having deducted on the way that it was far closer and that she was in no state to be home alone._

"_Naruto was right," She whispered on his coach, his fingers running gently through her hair as he held her close to his chest. "It's not fair."_

_He could feel the tears soaking into his shirt but he didn't mind it. He let her be, content to offer the comfort she so obviously needed. He listened as she cried onto his chest and held her as she felt the world falling._

"_He was right." Kakashi sighed softly, lifting her face so she could look him in the eyes, his unmasked face a familiar sight to her emerald gaze. "I didn't get to love you nearly long enough."_

_Nothing more was said. Nothing more needed saying. Her lips found his quickly as she hummed with a painful pleasure, her heart constricting knowing that she might never have this moment again, that she might never have _him_ again._

_He lifted her easily into his arms as he took her to the bed they often shared, laying her on the sheets that smelled so thoroughly of their lovemaking. Her fingers never stopped moving and his never stopped exploring. He was memorizing the flesh he may never have again._

"_Promise me you'll fight." He nipped her ear lobe before pulling the last of her clothing away, discarding it easily at the bedside. "Promise me you'll beat it."_

"_I can't" She whimpered sadly, tears falling from her eyes as she felt herself filled with him, the familiar sensation of his hips pressing down into hers making her squirm. "I can't promise I'll come back tomorrow."_

_For a moment she thought it was raining._

_His tears fell with each smooth thrust, and arch of her back. His lip trembled with each moan and his heart poured over her soul with each touch of their lips. One couldn't tell where his tears ended and hers began. _

_._

_.._

…

_.._

_._

She listened as some squirmed, rattling the metal of their surgical chairs. Others screamed in pain and more wept silently in their seats. Sai was already loosing sight in one of his eyes, and the heart beat of the girl to her right was slowing rapidly.

_How do you make the perfect soldier?_

A cool hand lifted Sakura's chin and she could have sworn she heard the doctor whisper a soft sorry. Her head lulled back easily as she tried her best to calm her breathing, knowing that relaxing was half the battle. The needle just above her mocked her with the beaded liquid forming at its tip.

_You poke._

She gripped the fabric of her medical gown tightly as metal slid into her eye, a burning liquid filling her vision before everything was distorted and fuzzy, her charka fighting with an unknown presence in the blood circulating her eye.

You prod.

The second eye stung just as awfully as the first. Her vision warped before suddenly a fire lit inside her pupils. She could feel the doctors holding down her hands as she tried to scratch her face, tried to rip the discomfort from her being. In the darkness she could hear her wretched screams and the sound of another test subject dieing. The light rushed into her senses and suddenly everything was seen with crystal clarity.

Her eyes instantly focused on the scared faces of the crowd, the sobbing purple mass in Naruto's arms as his own tears flowed down his cheeks. Her eyes met Tsunade's wide pupil stare and shifted to Kakashi's hooded gaze. Her eyes finally settled on a set of black and red eyes swirling lazily in her reflection.

_You experiment. _

.

...

…

..

.

AH! I cried writing the simi lemon. Something about Kakashi crying gets me every time. Hope it was enjoyed 3

Reviews appreciated.

This MAY have a sequel. I think it has the potential.


End file.
